Jasminka Antonenko
|Gender=Female |Height=Between 5'5" and 5'6" |Hair Color=Pink |Eye Color=Dark brown |Country=Russia |Status=Alive |Occupation=Witch Student |Friends=Amanda O'Neill Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Atsuko Kagari Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran |Movie=Movie 2 |Anime=Episode 1 |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} is a character introduced in the film Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade. She is a young witch from Russia and together with Amanda and Constanze, Jasminka is known as a troublesome girl for eating sweets and snacks during classes at Luna Nova Magical Academy and stealing food. Appearance Jasminka is a significantly tall girl who measures between 5'5" and 5'6". She has long pink hair that extends to the waist and divides it into two braids tied with light red bows. She always has her eyes slightly open with a dark brown color. Her standard school uniform in Luna Nova Academy consists of a dark blue sleeveless jacket with two buttons in the center and a skirt of the same color. She wears a white shirt underneath and a tie of the same tone of blue on her shirt near her neck. Personality She shows a very cheerful and sweet personality from the first moment she is observed interacting with her new friends. She can always be seen eating many sweets and desserts and would even be willing to share them with anyone, as seen during the special The Enchanted Parade. Jasminka keeps her personality cheerful in various types of situations and tries to encourage the group in various circumstances. She is shown to be very close to her teammates and even hugged them after inspired by Akko reconciling with her friends. Plot Background Jasminka Antonenko was born in a unknown part of Russia and eventually found interest in Luna Nova. While there, she became roommates with Amanda O'Neill and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, each getting in trouble for various reasons. Jasminka was often found guilty of eating food while in class as shown in the Enchanted Parade. The Enchanted Parade TV Series Relationships Amanda O'Neill While not shown in the anime it can be assumed that Amanda and Jasminka have a close relationship as friends as they're roommates and have a act for getting in trouble similar to Sucy Manbavaran, Lotte Yanson and Atsuko Kagari. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger While not shown in the anime, it can be assumed that Constanze and Jasminka have a close relationship as friends as their roommates have an act for getting in trouble as shown in The Enchanted Parade. Atsuko Kagari Jasminka and Akko are shown to be fond of each other as Jasminka offered food to Akko which in turn helped Akko come up with an idea for the parade in The Enchanted Parade. In "Yesterday", Jasminka was shown to be worried about Akko's whereabouts, and later hugged her when Diana found her. Lotte Yanson While not shown together often, Jasminka and Lotte are friends. Jasminka willingly shares her food with Lotte. Sucy Manbavaran While not shown together often, it can be assumed that Jasminka and Sucy are friends. Abilities and Equipment Jasminka has a great strength and seems to be able to load several objects as she is seen doing it with bags of goodies during the shopping of the parade preparations in The Enchanted Parade. She can use her magic wand to move objects and easily maneuver her flying broom. She is seen always brings sweets to her hand, seems to be able to use these as an element of distraction in the fight against the evil children at the end of The Enchanted Parade. She is very good at Culinary Magic, as mentioned by Akko and shown in Orange Submariner. Voice actors |en= |es_la=Betsabé Gutiérrez |it=Francesca Tretto |fr_eu=Heidi Ostrowski |pt_br= }} Etymology *"Jasminka" is a Slavic diminutive form of "Jasmina", which in turn is the Croatian, Serbian, Slovene and Macedonian feminine form of "Jasmin" meaning "Jasmine". It is derived from Persian یاسمن (yasamen).Behind the Name: Meaning, origin and history of the name JasminkaBehind the Name: Meaning, origin and history of the name JasminaBehind the Name: Meaning, origin and history of the name Jasmine Furthermore judging by the '-enko' at the end of her family name, she may be of Ukrainian ancestry. Gallery Official art Jasminka sheet.png|Jasminka's character design from the official website. Jasminka SD art.png|Jasminka's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures jasminka-antonenko-94297.jpg jasminka chips.png Bouden.png Animated gifs 3a8604bd394e7314c74a9568415781629e642b98_hq.gif|Her mugshot. gggg.gif|An infinite supply of potato chips. References es:Jasminka Antonenko Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy